Blacklight
by Myriad-13
Summary: Oneshot, complete: Jesse's bored at the radio station and wants to know if Luke's telling the truth about the desk. Cue Beca's blacklight. Friendship, not pairing (yet).


**A/N: This is set before regional's but after the riff-off. Some mindless plot that stemmed from a deleted scene of Beca and Jesse meeting at the radio station where Beca mentions she had a blacklight.**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Beca, Jesse, mention of Luke. **

**Warnings: Mature situations referenced. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the songs used in this fic in any way. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Blacklight**

* * *

It's the third day in a row that Beca's had to put the Bieber CD back in its proper place in the stacking system. Seeing the stupid face on the cover irritates her, and if it were up to her, she'd burn the damn thing.

Unfortunately, Luke caught her trying to slip it in the 'Z' section and since then ordered her never to get rid of it because it kept some of the female demographic listening to the radio.

"Whoa, what'd the Beibs do to you?"

Beca snorted at her annoying, all too cheerful co-worker. Well, he was more of a friend than a co-worker. A friend with one of the most amazing voices she'd ever heard. Her thoughts deviated in a direction she doesn't allow them to and then answered absentmindedly, "He was born."

"…Well, fair enough then," Jesse said, his ever-present smile on his lips.

Beca finally looked up, seeing Jesse slot his stack of records into place methodically. "Are you saying even the Trebles don't go near him?" she asked curiously. Because the Treblemakers definitely seemed like the type to pull out a few Justin Beiber songs just to thrill their audience.

Jesse shrugged casually, "Bumper actually likes him, but the rest of us remind him we'll mutiny if he even tries to get us to sing the songs."

"Wow, a boy band that doesn't like Bieber."

Jesse chuckled at her sarcasm and replied, "Just because we do organised nerd singing, doesn't mean we'll lower ourselves to that."

"Huh."

Five minutes pass with some mellow reggae pop song filling the silence between Beca and Jesse before the Beca notices that Jesse is less bouncy than he was before. Ignoring it, she moved to pick up another crate of records. As she turned around, she almost dropped the crate on her feet in shock as Jesse appeared right in front of her. "Jeez, breaking the space bubble here weirdo."

"I'm bored," he pouts, and damn her if it's the funniest, sulkiest pout she's ever seen on a grown man.

"I thought stacking CD's was your thing."

"The lustre's worn a bit," he said.

"What do you want me to do?" Beca questioned brusquely, "Entertain you?"

"No, I wanted you to dress in drag and do the hula."

Beca throws Jesse her patented, 'dude, what the hell?' stare at the odd quip as she sets the crate down. "Uh, no."

Jesse's incredulous face is one she's gotten used to. "Seriously? How could you not have watched the Lion King in your life? It's like a rite of passage for all children. It's a classic and is one of the best scored Disney movies I've ever seen!" he rattled off enthusiastically, making Beca smirk. He's such a dork but she likes it.

"Remember, I don't like movies. Besides, it's kind of hard to watch Disney when your parents are constantly shouting over the noise of the TV." The information comes out without a filter, giving Jesse another chip off the ice block that is her soul – Beca has slowly been doing this, throwing out little titbits of information about her childhood because she's beginning to trust Jesse. He doesn't act like anyone else she's ever known. He doesn't give her pity, he doesn't sympathise. He accepts the information and moves on.

Like he is doing now as he nodded at her. "Fair enough. But we're so watching it. I'm bumping it up on the moviecation list."

Beca rolled her eyes. Only Jesse could be so persistent.

There's a rattle as the door to the booth opened and Luke sauntered out. "I'm going out for lunch. The playlist is going, so don't touch it. I'll see you in half an hour," the Briton mentioned, smoothly exiting the radio station and leaving the two interns.

A few seconds after Luke's departure, Jesse threw his arms up and exclaimed, "Yes, I don't have to get lunch for once! Party time!"

Beca held in the smile. He was such a child sometimes. "Wow, you must be bored."

"Yeah. Come on Mitchell, I know you've always wanted to do something interesting while the Sith Lord is gone. I mean, I know I want to sneak into that booth and rearrange all the CD's and see how long it takes before he notices," Jesse suggested.

"Well, Swanson, it so happens there is one thing…" Beca said. She didn't know where this sudden devious streak was coming from, but she went around to the 'B' section, grabbed the recently stacked Justin Bieber CD and took it out, going back to where Jesse was leaning against the desk, watching her in amusement. His grin widened as she tossed the disc on the floor between them and muttered, "You snitch on me, I'll tell Luke we had sex on the desk."

She missed the way his eyes widened before he playfully begged, "No, anything but that, I beg you, these lips are sealed."

"Weirdo," she murmured. She then raised her left foot with her chunky heeled boot and stomped down hard on the thin disc. It cracked, the sound satisfying. She did it again, not realising she was smiling.

"You really like enforcing that badass persona huh?"

"Hanging around with you doesn't help it."

Jesse leaned back against the desk, mockingly clutching at his heart. "Oh, right there in the ego." As Beca shoved the shattered remains of the pop CD underneath the filing cabinet under the desk, he remembered something, an idea springing to mind. "Hey, Beca…"

"Mmm?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends. Will you keep whining about it if I don't do it?"

Jesse winced at the warning tone and knew he had to make it worth Beca's while. "Tell you what, if you do this, I promise that the next moviecation night, we don't have to watch a movie. We can do whatever you feel like."

"Make it the next two and it's a deal, Swanson."

"Made me an offer I can't refuse. Guess I'll have to take it," he sighed with a dramatic flourish of his hands. He enjoyed mucking around just to see that smirk, knowing that she tried so hard to show that she wasn't amused by him and his antics. She was a challenge and it made him try harder. "Okay, I want you to go back to your dorm and get that blacklight you were boasting about on our first day here."

"I wasn't boasting, I actually have one," Beca shot back challengingly.

"Here's the chance to prove it. Let's see just how full of crap Luke is about this desk," Jesse said, patting the surface of the smooth wood.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they are standing on either side of the desk facing each other, the orange goggles that went along with the UV light to protect their eyes perched on their heads.

"You seriously made a deal with me for this?" Beca asked disbelievingly. "If this is true, you know, what's seen can't be unseen."

"I just want to see if it's some sort of scaremongering Luke uses on everyone in his surroundings. I'll just join Benji on a Star Wars marathon to bleach my brain if it's true," he replied nonchalantly, his curiosity keeping him from backing out.

Beca huffed and flicked her glasses down. Jesse took it as his cue to do the same. "Ready?"

"You bet."

Beca flicked on the blacklight.

They were stock still, silent, processing what they were seeing.

"Oh…my…god," Jesse breathed.

"Ew. Ew, this is gross," Beca said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Instead of a few fluorescent spots like she was expecting, it was a light show. There were patches of light everywhere over the desk, splatter stains and droplets the obvious patterns. Beca was still staring in astonishment at the efforts of previous interns when she heard Jesse groan. She raised an eyebrow, prompting him.

"I am never touching this desk again. Ever," he mumbled.

Unable to resist, Beca reminded him, "We eat lunch at this desk."

Jesse's face dropped, and he looked ill. It was so comical, Beca laughed, the sound escaping from her mouth freely.

"Yeah, sure, laugh you evil one," he complained, "now I feel the need to wash my mouth out with Dettol."

Beca doesn't tell him that she regularly cleans the desk, but maybe next time she should actually bleach it. Instead, she asked, "Star Wars going to get you through the trauma?"

"Hell no. I might actually have to raid the Trebles liquor cabinet to get me through this," Jesse griped, frowning down at the violated piece of furniture. The light flicked off and the wood appeared to be clean again, and he couldn't repress the shiver. A light, melodic laugh drew his gaze to Beca. He froze, her smile blinding him, the soft sound of her laughter passing through him. It was like seeing sunshine come through dark clouds, the taste of his favourite smoothie after his morning run, a shock to his body. The horror of seeing what exactly happened on Luke's precious desk dimmed in the warmth of Beca's laugh.

"You're such a dork," she teased him.

'_But I'm your dork,'_ Jesse thought. And he found he didn't mind being proved wrong as long as he could hear that laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked. Just a little plot bunny that was awkwardly hanging around. I also didn't want to do something heavy core romantic just yet…I'm planning it though. Reviews are very much appreciated. **


End file.
